


I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

by mutteredlove



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutteredlove/pseuds/mutteredlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song by Aerosmith</p>
    </blockquote>





	I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Aerosmith

> I could stay awake just to hear you breathing
> 
> _I don’t wanna close my eyes_
> 
> _I don’t wanna fall asleep_
> 
> _Cause I’d miss you baby_
> 
> _And I don’t wanna miss a thing_
> 
>  

It has passed weeks since the last time they hadn’t slept together. They had gotten used to sleep together so quickly that the future seems terrible, lonely, almost dark.

Many people would think they are overreacting, after all, a lot of couples have to sleep thousand of miles away, especially if each one have work which imply they have to travel. 

But maybe it happens that people don’t know what is sleeping with your soulmate, with your best friend and the person you most love, all in one warm body next to you. Maybe that people don’t know what is feeling literally pain in your heart, like if it weren’t full, when you don’t see that special person next to you and everything is cold and empty.

That’s why Darren is taking advantage of his position right now, half-asleep, resting his head on his hand, watching Chris sleeping. When the pale one is awake and conscious, he can’t stare at him all the time he would want. They’ve been so busy lately that sometimes they just find time to spend in each other at midnight, when the day is in his end. 

Almost frightening, the fact they aren’t going to sleep together in a long while. Yeah, yes, Daren wants to go on a tour, he loves performing, but that carries consequences. And sleeping in cold, empty hotel rooms, is the one which more scares the curly, dark haired man. Taking off the only time they have to be with each other, is it worth? 

But Chris repeats so many times he’s so proud of his man, that they’ll have summer to enjoy themselves, that it’s really really worth it, Darren is starting to believe it. 

And then, they’ll have all the days they’ll want.


End file.
